Stop G:KND
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: Chad was able to contact an old KND member before he got captured by the G:KND. Now she's on a mission to not only keep Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 out of sight but also has to find and keep the remainder of Sector V from being decommissioned.
1. Chapter 1: The Message

In celebration of the potential KND reboot. I'm writing a short mini series as to what events led up to the events of the trailer. Up until April 1 when we learn if it is true or if we have been pranked. KND Rules!

* * *

"I thought you two were going to lie low!" I hissed at the two operatives before me.

"Well it's not like you've done any better." Responded Patton, as he looked over his shoulder once more to check that the coast was clear.

"How are the others?" I asked as I rubbed my temples slightly wincing at the headache that was beginning to form.

"I wasn't able to contact the old sector v before having to run." Responded Rachel as she placed a napkin before us. "I was able to get into contact with other agents though including 9."

"I see." I stated before taking a sip of my soda before I pocketed the napkin. As I looked up, I had a glance of a familiar red hair. "You two better get out of here, seems like Fanny hasn't given up yet." I indicated as I gestured toward the bar. They both nodded before heading off to the dancefloor. I smiled and headed off toward the front door when the sight of another familiar face stopped me. I shook my head and figured it was the root beer getting to me I made a dash to the door before any other individuals found me. As I walked through the deserted streets I looked down at the napkin which Rachel had written on.

**Remainder of Sector V to be decommissioned.**

I stopped in my tracks before I reread the message. _Crap. This is not good. I need to get to them fast. _

"Goddamn it Niguel what have you gotten us into?" I cursed as I began to run once more, hoping that I'd reach Numbuh 5 and the others before the trial begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transmission

So New Chapter! I Should probably working on College stuff but oh well! Shout out to tumblr user teentraitor who allowed me to use the post he (since its RP of Numbuh 274 I am using he) created on tumblr. And I have been asked for permission and have been allowed to use it for this fanfic! Here's the link to the post if anyone is interested in it! post/114264966847/s-s This will also be on my profile. Please not that teentraitor is not my tumblr and is another's individual's and you should check it out!

* * *

As I made my way towards the Lincoln's home, I couldn't help but think back to how this whole mess began, just four days ago.

**FLASH BACK**

I had been working on one of the sector's new motorbikes when I heard the old transmitter begin to come to life. Suddenly I was hearing a voice I had not heard since the year after Numbuh One left.

"﹣﹣ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴡʀᴏɴɢ﹗ ɪ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴘʟᴀɴɴɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ʙɪɢ﹐ ʙᴜᴛ﹣" The voice began, broken but clear through the static, causing me to drop my wrench and run to the transmitter. I looked around hurriedly and nearly dropped the mike as the silence began.

"Chad?!" There was no response. "Chad? What's wrong?" I asked once more as I began to panic, yes he was an idiot and had an ego, but he still cared for the Kids Next. His loyalties were always to the Kids Next Door.

"﹣﹣ɪ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ɪ·ᴅ ʙᴇ ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ﹣" there was a pause due to static, I hit the transmitter as the message began once more "-ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪᴛ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏᴏ ғᴀʀ﹐ ʙᴜᴛ﹣﹣··

"Rainbow monkey's bottoms Chad! You know you need to have a team for most missions! You can't go rushing into things!"

There was silence before the message was heard again"-ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ, ᴡʜᴏᴇᴠᴇʀ·s ʟɪsᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ﹐ ᴛʀᴜsᴛ ᴍᴇ﹗ɢᴏᴅ﹐ɪғ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ·s ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ sᴛɪʟʟ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ﹐ sᴛᴏ﹣﹣"

"Chad!" I couldn't help but worry about my old friend.

··﹣﹣ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴀʟᴀᴄᴛɪᴄ ᴋɪᴅs ɴᴇxᴛ ᴅ﹣-!" Just as the message ended as Rachel and Patton walked into the garage.

"What was that?" Asked Rachel as I began to tinker with the transmitter.

"Seems like we're in for a bit of trouble." I state before causing the transmitter to begin to wail once more. They both looked at me as I began to look for a pad and a pencil to take notes with. "Well just don't stand there! There might be someone tracking the transmission prepare to evacuate!"

"How do we know it's not a trap? Asked Patton looking at the transmitter wearily.

" Because no one can access this frequency unless you know what to look for. It's usually used by the Supreme Leader."

Rachel said nothing as she looked at the transmitter. "It was his wasn't it?"

"Doesn't matter. The earth's in danger and we may or may not have alien KND members on our trails."

"Seems like a regular day doesn't it?" Asked Patton as he mounted his bike. "What about Fanny? Should we bring her into this?"

"No. I rather not have you two knowing either but there's no helping it. Meet me in the bar at eighteen hundred on the twenty-first."

"Where you heading off to?" Rachel inquired.

"Easy. To see if there's a threat from above." I stated as I took the transmitter and mounted my bike.

"Kick his ass if this is a trap. We'll see you soon Sol."

**End Flashback**

I arrived at Abby's house and stopped when I saw a female silhouette being surrounded by black hooded figures.

"Get off me you freaks!" The person stated as she threw one of the hooded figures in my direction.

"Cree?" I asked before the hooded figure turned in my direction. "Crud."


End file.
